The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to data compression.
Data compression reduces the resources needed to store and transmit data. Data decompression uses resources to reverse the compression process. Hardware based and software based data compression and decompression may have different benefits. Hardware data compression and decompression may be a faster process, however, also may have a higher cost due to specialized hardware used to compress and decompress the data. Software data compression and decompression may offer more configuration options, lower cost and longer term storage capability. Optimal data compression and decompression may come with a trade-off between factors such as level of compression, amount of distortion and required resources to compress and decompress the data.